Well of Bone and Wood
by sesshoumaru-tolkijin
Summary: SEX !...now that i've got your attension...Two mysterious boys from Kagome's time are trasported through anchient Well of Bone and Wood, on the Higurashi shrine grounds, they are on an exchange program, when two shikon shards fall in them their demonic po
1. Default Chapter

(Readers note me and Ethan will take turns telling this story)

Inuyasha Story (temp)

I reached up and pushed the Stuart button. The light flashed and she walked down the isle, gracefully, her high-heels clicking softy on the black tile. She reached over and pushed the button again, the light faded and she said.

'Yes, how may I help you?'

'Yes, I'd like a vanilla coke, and a package of peanuts please'

'Would your friend like anything?'

'I dunno'

I looked over at Robin. He was leaning back in the turk blue chair, his eyes were closed, but I could tell that he wasn't sleeping. His earphones were in and the music was blasting. I could hear almost every word the band was singing.

'No, I don't think he does, and if he does, he'll call you'

'Okay'

She walked over to the back of the plane to get what I ordered. I leant back in the chair. I put on my headphones and turned on the music. The song blasted in my ears

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

Chorus  
What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight   
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold   
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

_My name is Ethan Forget, I'm on an exchange program to Japan, my best friend Robin is coming. Oh my god, I'm so bored with the plane, I think I could die. Robin was getting restless and annoyed, oh ya and slightly agitated. Why haven't I slept hours? I think there might be something wrong with me, I even took sleeping pills from the plane, but those didn't work either! But I think we should land soon. _

'Excuse me, miss?' She stopped and smiled 'When are we landing?'

'Six hours from now'

She walked passed, carrying a tray of martini. I sat back in my chair and groaned. Now I could tell that Robin was asleep. He was making a light breathing sound through his nose. I closed my eyes and fell into the swirling darkness that was my self-conscious mind. I knew I wasn't sleeping, because I could still hear, think, and see a light ray of light under my eyelids, the only thing that put my in my state of mind was the fact that I saw the thin ray of light in a spot of my brain. The rest of my mind was focused on me. I saw myself, floating in an ending swirl of darkness. Darkness never took me completely, I was still partially awake, and it annoyed me to no end. _Alright, I'm awake but I can't move, I hate it when I do this_. I whined in my head, that's the only place I could say it. _Alrighty, moving on. Just open your eyes, or move, just do anything except driving yourself insane with this excessive nagging. _I tried to open my eyes, but to no avail. The plane shuttered and my eyes bolted open and I sat up. I checked my watch. I was only out for 10 minutes. I grumbled as I looked at Robin. _He can sleep through everything_. I fumed as the darkness almost swept me away again.


	2. Well of Bone and Wood chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to the shuttering of the plane and look down at my watch we wound be landing any minute now.

I look over at Ethan with his eyes wide open.

'Hey Eth guess we will be near the ground soon'

I said still half asleep

'Lets go get ready' Ethan replied

Later as Ethan and I stood around the conveyer belt, waiting for are baggage now fully awake I looked around and saw a woman with her baby to young men looking to be in the 20's where getting in to a argument over something and a man using the pay phone. Our baggage came around after awhile.

'Finely I thought this stuff was half way to Rome by now.' Ethan exclaimed

'I know it took its sweet time getting here.' I replied

We walked out side in to the blinding light and boy was it humid out I instantly missed the air-conditionings we look around and saw I sign with are names on it.

'Ethan over there' I pointed to the sigh with out are names on it.

'Hello are you miss. Higurashi' me and Ethan said in are politest voices

'Yes and I am guessing you are Ethan and Robin right' she said back to us in a polite tone

'It's very nice to meet you' I said back in a polite tone of my own.

'Yes it's very nice of you to take us in'

'Well we have some spare rooms for now and with out the kids gone it so quiet'

'Ok we'll thank you for letting us stay in your home'

I said

Later when we arrived at the Higurashi residents

'This is a lovely place you have here miss. Higurashi'

I said in my usual tone

'Thank you' she replied her tone now becoming now casual

She took us to are new rooms and said

'One of you will have to take my daughters'

She told us

'Hey Ethan, I will rock paper scissors for the boy's room winner gets it ok' I challenge him

'Ok rock paper scissors, scissors'

'Rock' we yelled at the same time

'I get the boys room'


	3. Well of Bone and Wood chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sun was setting, making the sky beautiful pink. Grampa was outside, sweeping the leaves with a twig broom. I walked outside. The sun was setting and the temperature had dropped a little.

'Hello Grampa'

'Oh, hello, would you like to hear a tale about this tree?'

'Sure, you mean the big one with the imprint on it?'

'Yes for you see that imprint was made by a half-demon named Inuyasha, over five hundred years ago.

'Wow, was he really a demon?'

'Yes. He was sealed by the priestess Kikyo, never to be awoken again'

I watched and listened in awe.

'But something went wrong. A young woman, from this era somehow managed her way through to the other side, accidentally of course, but she soon found herself in a world of demons, because she unleashed the power of the Hanyou'

'Wow. What happened to the girl?'

'Oh she comes and goes, but lately she hasn't been coming home, her mother must be worried sick'

'Oh, How can she pass through time?'

He chuckled slightly.

'I'll show you, follow me'

He slowly led me to an old looking building. He slid open the old doors and he let me step inside. An old well was in the middle of a room.

'This is where she goes through?'

'Yes, this is the Bone Eaters, in the feudal era, this is where you would throw bones into the well and then they disappeared'

'Ethan, could you come here for a second'

'Sure, mom'

I turned around and started to run back to the house.

'Why don't you go and get ready for bed, it's getting kind of late, and you must have had a long day'

'Sure'

She smiled. I headed inside the house and started to climb the stairs. I reached Kagome's bedroom and collapsed onto it. Grampa's story still buzzed in my head.

I woke up to see the sun shining in through the open window. It had been opened and the curtains were blowing gently in the wind. I got up and stretched. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

'Morning, mom, how are you?'

'Oh hello, good morning, I hope you slept well'

'Yes, where's Robin?'

'He's outside with Boyou'

'Where's Grampa?'

'He went to the super market, he won't be back for a while'

'Oh, okay'

I walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it. I walked into the shrine grounds and looked around for Robin. I noticed the well doors were open. _That's odd, I'm sure Grampa would have closed them last night_. I walked towards them. I stepped inside to see Robin.

'Robin, what are you doing in here?'

'I was playing with the cat, and then he came in here, it's dark, do you have a flashlight?'

'Oh come on, let's go find Boyou'

I sighed. I started walking down the steps to the well. Robin nervously went after me. Robin noticed a sparkling shard reflecting the thin ray of light entering through the crack in the door. He bent down and picked it up.

'Boyou, come here'

I called. I heard a faint _meow_. I looked up. Boyou was sitting on top the rim of the ancient well.

'Come off of there, I don't know how far down that is'

I said. I walked closer. He jumped in.

'Wait, no'

I ran over to the edge.

'Boyou?'

I called down.

'Is he okay?'

'One way to find out'

I jumped in.

'Ethan, wait'

Robin jumped in after me. I kept falling down the well. I didn't know how long it was. I turned around and saw Boyou clinging to a vine on the wall.

'Hey, Boyou'

I called I kept on falling, do did Robin.

Boyou jumped up onto the rim again and sat down.

We kept on falling, I could barely see the top now. I looked down to see the bottom rush up towards me. Although I didn't hit it. In a great flash I was emerged in what was like water, I kept falling. Suddenly another flash came and I was at the bottom of the well, with Robin. I lay there for a few moments, probably unconscious. I slowly opened my eyes.

'Robin, wake up'

He slowly stirred.

'Where are we?'

'We're at the bottom of the well'

He sat up.

'Grampa!'

I called up the well.

'Mom!'

Robin called.

'Can you here us?'

I shouted again.

'Probably not, let's climb up, if we can'

We each took a side of the well and started to climb up the twisting vines. I reached up and felt the edge.

'Alright, I made it'

I shouted, Robin was a little bit below me, on the other side of the well.

'Mom! Grampa!'

I called again, I got no reply again. I heaved myself up and over. I rested my arms on the side of the well. I found myself in a clearing, full of wild flowers, trees and dark green grass. Robin heaved himself up behind me.

'I don't think were in the shrine anymore'

I said, a little worried.

'I wonder where we are?'

'My mom is so not going to be paying my tuition fee'

I said. I heaved myself over the edge and fell onto the soft grass. I stood up.

'What do we do?'

'I dunno'

We started walking. Pretty soon we came to a huge tree with a large imprint on it.

'The sacred tree!'

I shouted. I started running up to it.

'I knew we couldn't be far from the Shrine'

I started climbing up the huge, twisting roots to get the imprint. I touched it with my hand. On impact I could feel, well smell something rather.

'I can feel something, as if someone was here, for a long time'

I said quietly. The bushes rustled and men jumped out, shooting arrows as they leapt up. I screamed and leapt towards the tree. The arrows stuck into the wood around me.

'Whoa, duck'

Robin shouted.

'No really? Do you think I'm that stupid not to guess?'

'Less sarcasm, and more freaking running'

I leapt down and started to run with Robin, to where I have no idea, but somewhere around the well. We were caught. One of them grabbed my wrist.

'Don't touch me'

I spun around and punched the guy in the gut. Robin ducked a sword and kneed a guy in the face. A guy grabbed my from behind and forced me to the ground. My hands were tied in this rope and I was carried back to a village, Robin closely behind me. We were dropped on a mat. Robin was seamlessly letting out curses under his breath.

'Send for the priestess'

'Ohhh, is she hot?'

'Ethan, can you think of anything else? These people are trying to kill us for god sakes'

The circle parted to let an old woman through.

'Eww, what happened to her?'

'Ethan, what did I just tell you? These people almost killed and mugged us'

'What are ye doing, are ye spies?'

She looked at my face, I glared back, hoping the old hag would shut up. She held out a pot and picked up some powder in the jug.

'Demon be gone'

She shouted, while throwing it at us. Robin coughed and shouted.

'Stop doing that, we're not demons, were sophisticated, Canadians, now take these robes off or somehow I'll escape'

'Hmmm, are ye not demons?'

'No, hag how many times did we tell you'

I shouted.

She glared with her good eye.

'If I could, I'd come up there and kill you if you didn't look half dead already'

She glared harder and I looked back.

'Take them to my hut'

She turned around and walked away.

'Hey, get your withered ass over, I'm not done with you yet

I shouted.


	4. Well of Bone and Wood chapter 4

Chapter 4

We where drag to the old hags hut and tied to a poll

The priestesses enter the hut and gave us another stare in the eyes

'Hey you old hag your back I said am not done with you now untie this rope so I can kick you ass' Ethan shouted at her as soon as she Enter

'ye need to learn more respect for your elders'

the priestesses preached to Ethan and with that remark she left us to the quietness of the hut for quite awhile I fiddle in my pocket trying to get my Swiss arm knife out and after awhile I got a hold of it and stared to cut my self free I did not tell Ethan just in case the guards might here us talking I tried to cut the rope for what seemed like a forever but after a while I finely got thou I and slipped them off and went over to Ethan and cut his rope much faster because I had good room to move my arm up and down

after Ethan's rope was off we carefully peak out side and to are surprise there where not guards out side

'I am a little insulted here do they think where that weak'

Ethan said in hurt voice

'Ethan that's a good thing and at this rate I guess we have till morning now that they know where not demon'

I said in a bit of a harsh voice and immediately regretted because when I get out of this I when Ethan by my said

'ok let's go'

we slide the door open and took off at running speed we hoped over bushes and log the people the people passed would stop and look at us but we just kept running and running till I hit some thing hard but soft and went flying back from the impacted. I look up to see a man dressed in a red kimono looking back at me

'hey kid watch where you're going' he spoke in a rough tone

'sorry I said looking up at him Ethan had stopped behind me

'Robin get your butt moving we don't have time to sit down'

'ya that's a good idea' I said brushing off the dirt off of me and staring to run. _Wait, I'm sensing a Jewel shard_.

'Wait, Inuyasha I'm sensing a Jewel shard from them'

'What? How the hell did they get Jewel shards?'

'I dunno, I've been missing two ever since I went back home'

She pulled out her bottle and looked at it. They only had seven, minus the two we had. Inuyasha charged after us. He leapt over us and landed in front of us.

'Give me back those Jewel shards before I start sharpening my claws on you'

He held them up.

'Just try it'

'Robin, I don't think you should mess with him, he does have a sword'

'What? That hunk of rusty piece of junk? It looks likes like a pile of crap to me'

Inuyasha put a hand on the handle and pulled it out. In an instant it went from a thin blade to a ten foot long fang-like sword.

'Oh crap we are royally boned' I said in a sate of disbelief for as what I just saw before me very eyes went against all I know

'you can't do that it's not possible'

' ya well I just did kid so give back the Jewel shards or I'm going to take them by force' he lifted his sword high above his head I clench my eyes tight waiting for the swords sharp blade to cut my in half but it never came in stead I herded the words sit boy and when I look up saw the man on the floor I did not look for his attacker but I just yelled

'Run like hell'

I took off running with Ethan behind me the trees where whipping in my face but I had no time to think I have to run for me life

'Inuyasha are you trying to kill them' she yelled

'ya they have the jewel shards what do you what me to bend down and kiss their feats or maybe you want me to go chasing them just to ask for it back well no way am going to get the jewel shard and if they don't give it back I am going to cut it right out of the little hands' he yelled back at her and ran off

'Ethan! Ya if we get out of this in one piece I am going to kill you! You said going to Japan would be fun but now we are going to die out here killed by some sword wielding craze man' I shot at him

'ya well it's not my fault you where playing with the cat'

He defended himself

We bust out back in to the village life and just my luck I ran right in to another man and this time we both when to the ground I got up and heard the man in the red kimono yelling get them I look to Ethan and with out saying a word we went to run just then and woman with a big boomerang jump down to bar are path

'oh god they all hate us Ethan they are going to kill us now where dead' I just about was yelling by than

'Robin the crap has literally been scared out of me'

'Well that nice but I don't think it mater we are going to die now'

'Just give us the Jewel shards and we will not kill you' said the man I knock down I could know see that he is a monk

' what Jewel shards are you talking about?' I ask staring to get interest about this jewel thing

'listen kid just give us the Jewel shards and you don't have to die'

'what Jewel shards don't you get it we don't have them' Ethan started to defended us'

' wait Ethan I think they night mean this' I pulled one of the sparkling shards that we found before'

' o those thing' Ethan pulled one out of little jewels

'give it to me!' the man in the red kimono demanded

'Ethan"

'ya Robin what'

' they what this so much lets give them a run for it'

'Ya'

I went to the left and Ethan to the right the woman with the big boomerang sent her boomerang at Ethan he trip over a rock and I mean that has to be the luckiest thing ever to happen to him.

'Watch where you aim that, you're going to take someone's eye out, if anyone's probably mine' Ethan yelled as the boomerang soared over his head' the monk took a swipe at me with his staff it miss but just by a little bit I got pass him and with the Ethan right behind when we enter the woods.


	5. Well of Bone and Wood chapter 5

Chapter 5

I panted for breath as we ran through the trees. Robin tripped over a knotted tree root and fell to the ground. Unfortunately I was right behind him. I tripped over his heel and was sent forwards. The shard pointed forwards and I collided with the ground, the shard piercing my palm, in the dead center.

'Ow'

I said. I sat up.

'These things fucking hurt'

'Really?'

Robin asked, he picked up his hand and moved it on the grass. He placed his hand on the shard and it slowly stuck into his skin, just part way, like mine.

'Ow, you're right'

He looked at his hand, I looked at mine. The spot was red and the shard was glowing.

'Ow, these things really hurt, let's try to pull them out'

I placed my thumb and my index fingers on it and started to pull. The shard shone and the spot brightened and my hand burned. I stopped pulling and the burning feeling remained. Suddenly I was over taken by smells, sounds and my eyes sharpened. I could hear feet, and a heart pounding close by.

'We have to run'

Robin said. He leapt up and started running, a lot faster that I remembered. I arched an eyebrow. I started after him, but caught up in the three jumps. All you could see of me was a blur. Robin's feet were moving beyond normal speed. I put barely any effort into running and I was almost going a head of him. Every once and a while I would leapt forward with the other foot, but really I was gliding over the ground. Pretty soon we came to the edge of a clearing again, although I didn't see the well anywhere. We looked around the clearing, Robin walked away from me, sort of, looking around the clearing. I could suddenly hear the buzzing of many wings.

'What the hell is that?'

I asked.

'I hear it to'

Robin said. I strained my ears and it became louder.

'It sounds like it's moving towards us'

I said.

'Ya'

Just then hundreds of poisonous insects started flying over head, flying towards us. Robin's instincts kicked in and he leapt towards me.

'Duck'

He shouted. I looked back to see razor claws coming towards me. I leapt upwards, leaving the blur behind. Robin's claws slashed forwards.

'_Claw of exorcising steel_'

He shouted. Yellow lines came out of his claws and slashed some of the bugs into pieces. I backed away and heard growling behind me. I spun around to see wolves with three green eyes coming towards me. I held up my left hand and spread apart my thumb, index and middle fingers. My nails on the index and middle finger started to glow.

'_Whip of Demonic Light_'

I shouted and started spinning around on my toes, leaving a trail of light out of my fingers, which were held out in front of me as a spun around. Robin looked back and saw me spinning around. The wolves circled me and then leapt at me. The light spun up towards me and then shot out and started slicing the wolves to pieces. I held up my three fingers again and the light retracted into my nails. I lowered my hand. The man with the red kimono leapt towards us from the air.

'You, how did you do that?'

Robin slashed away at a few bugs with his claws.

'And you how did you do that?'

'I dunno, we just did'

Bugs started flying at me so I held up my hand again and my nails turned a shade of green.

'_Toxic flower pedals_'

I shouted. A green mist started shooting out of my hand at top speed. The bugs slowly melted away into green ashy goo.

'How did you do that?'

'I don't know, get off my back'

More bugs came.

'Or for god sakes'

The man with the red kimono pulled out his huge sword again. He left up into the air again and shouted.

'_Wind Scar_'

He slashed his sword and a wave of golden light sliced through the air, towards the hoard of poisonous insects. All of them were killed with one sweep. We were both staring up at him as he gently fell to the ground. I looked towards the forest because I heard a _whoosh_. I jumped up into the air just in time for a huge boomerang to fly underneath my feet. It turned horizontal and sliced a wolf in half. It soared past of me again and I ignored it. The woman caught it again and the rest of the group caught up.

'Alright, enough of the fighting. Now if you could give us back our shards, then we might be able to help you get home'

'Well, that depends, we sort of don't have the shards'

'What?'

The man with the red kimono shouted.

'Well, it's not our fault'

'What are you talking about, lemme smell you'

He grabbed my hand and looked at it. He gasped.

'What did you do my jewel shard?'

'I don't know, we fell and then they sort of went in us'

He grumbled and walked away.

'Well, now that that's settled, why don't you come with us?'

'What?'

The man with the kimono shouted again.

'Well, it would make sense, they have demonic powers, they could help us get some shards'

'Well, fine, just don't get in my way'

'That's Inuyasha, he's a formidable half demon, who has a demon father, and a human mother. He's gruff, rude, self-centered, and he's rough around the edges, oh ya, did I mention how jealous he gets? Totally hopeless'

'I'm Sango, A demon slayer he was deceived by Naraku'

'And I'm Miroku, a Buddhist monk who wishes to destroy Naraku to rid myself of this cursed hole in my right hand'

'Don't for get about me'

'Oh ya, this is Shippo'

'I'm an orphaned fox Kitsune who's magic can always come in handy'

'Wow, you can do magic?'

I knelt down.

'Of course, watch this'

He pulled out a leaf and leapt up into the air.

'_Transform_'

There was a burst of blue smoke and then a huge ping balloon thing was floating in the air.

'Wow, that's cool'

There was another burst of blue smoke and Shippo floated down, spinning around in the air.

'My parents taught me all kinds of tricks with magic and illusions'

'Wow, you must be able to get out of a lot of sticky situations'

'Oh ya, before I met Kagome I always used my magic when I got in trouble'

We walked back to the village and then stayed for a few days. During our time we learned a few things. One night an old man named Totosai showed up.

'Totosai, what are you doing here?'

'I'm here to see my sword'

'Well, old man you finally have your uses'

Inuyasha said as he started sharpening his sword.

'So, where'd these new ones come from?'

He asked.

'Oh we think they came from my time'

'Hmm'

Totosai stared hard at me. I stared back. He kept swinging his hammer onto the sword, although he wasn't paying attention. Finally his hammer slammed down onto his hand. He pulled his hand away and started crying.

'That's what you get for not paying attention to what you were doing'

I murmured. He looked back at the sword and started sharpening it again

'Where'd you guys get your demonic powers anyway?'

'What are you looking at me for?'

I answered.

'Well, it just seems like you're no ordinary human'

'Can't you tell Inuyasha?'

'Tell what?'

'They are not mortal, they have demon blood, I can tell because Ethan, I think his name is, he smells of pure demon blood, I also smell the wind on him'

'The wind?'

'Yes, the smell of his blood is familiar. I can't place my finger on it- AHHHHH'

He started shouting

'What?'

'Sesshoumaru, that's were I smelled it'

'Who's Sesshoumaru?'

'My older brother'

'You have an older brother?'

'Well, we aren't exactly a close knit family'

Totosai finished sharpening his sword.

'And by the smell you of you're, Inuyasha'

He said to Robin. I looked at him, and he looked at me

'So, what are we talking about now?'

Inuyasha said, rather stupidly.

'Can't you see, robin is your great great great great great great great great grandson'

'What?'

'As is Ethan is Sesshoumaru's great eight times over, grandson'

After that Totosai left a little after, leaving all of us completely shocked, and confused (alright fine, just me). Inuyasha started training us, well least that's what he called it.

'Alright, let's see what you can do, Ethan'

I stood about ten feet in front of him. I didn't move.

'Alright, then I'll go to you'

He leapt at me. He pulled on his sword and it transformed. It swung it down on me, but I leapt to the side, in a blur. Inuyasha's sword hit the ground and the ground flew up in great clods. I landed on the ground and smirked.

'Is that the best you can do? I thought you were more impressive'

He growled.

'I'll get you, and when I do, you'll be sorry'

I smirked again and I leapt at him. I held up my two nails again and shouted.

'_Whip of Demonic Light_'

My nails shone and the light whip came out of my nails again. Inuyasha jumped over it and the ground cracked where the whip touched it. I pulled my arm back and then swung it outwards again. Inuyasha had to block it with his sword this time. I spun backwards and swung it forwards again, this time with a lot more force. Inuyasha didn't have time to block it with his sword so he used his left kimono sleeve. A black mark was ripped into it. He flipped onto the ground. I held up my fingers again and the whip retracted. I lowered my hand and Inuyasha stood up.

'You're not bad, I thought I wouldn't have a challenge for a second'

'I think you had more than a challenge'

'Alright, Robin let's see what you got'

I backed away and Robin fought with him. We trained with him for the next few days. On the fifth day I was actually trying. I leapt at him, he held up his sword, and I shouted.

'_Toxic Flower Claws_'

I threw out my hand and Inuyasha held up his sword. My hand hit his sword and my venom shot out at the sword. Inuyasha ducked behind it to avoid getting infected. I stopped and leapt back.

'Alright, it's Robin now'

Robin stepped up and they started fighting. Robin leapt down from the air and his claws made a large crater in the ground. I wretched his hand out of the ground and they kept fighting. Inuyasha lowered his sword for a second and Robin's claws struck his kimono, leaving yellow trails of light. Inuyasha landed on the ground and stood up.

'I'll be back in a few days'

He sheathed his sword and started walking away, towards the mountains.

'Don't you even think about following me, any of you, you'll be sorry if you do'

He walked out of sight and I said.

'What's his problem?'

'Dunno, he obviously has something he wants to do'

Inuyasha had left a day ago, and he was still in the forest. He started running as fast as he could, he was on a schedule. He had to get back to the group before they left. He reached the base of the mountain and then he started leaping up it. He reached his destination and walked up to a huge skeleton demon and shouted.

'Totosai, I want to talk to you'

'What have you done to my sword now?'

'It's not what I did to my sword, I want you to make me a new one'

'What? There's nothing wrong with the one I gave you'

'It's not for me, stupid, it's for Robin'

'What about Ethan?'

'He can get his own damn sword'

'Alright, what would you like this sword to be like?'

'As strong as the Tetsusaiga'

'Alright, open you mouth'

'Like this?'

Inuyasha held his mouth open wide, showing his fangs. Totosai took iron pliers and took hold of Inuyasha's right fang and pulled. A scream could be heard from a mile around. Inuyasha's fist slammed down on the old man's head, and a huge goose egg formed on his head.

'What did you that for?'

'I had to get a fang to bind the sword with you, numbskull. And don't worry that tooth will grow back in a day and a half'

'What about my sword?'

'You'll have your sword in three days and two nights'

'Alright fine, I'll be back at sun rise, on the third day, have my sword ready Totosai'

'Why do you think he left all of a sudden?'

'I dunno, he can be pretty impulsive'

'Will he come back?'

'Oh ya, he'll be back, let's just give him some space, we all need that, sooner or later'

I wasn't with the group. After learning about my great grandfather from Myoga, a flea demon, I was a little distant with the group. I heard a rustle in the bushes feet behind me. I turned around. And _he_ walked out of the shadows. Lord Sesshoumaru stood before me, my great great great great great great great great grandfather.

'Tell me, where is Inuyasha?'

'He left a day or so ago, why?'

'I wish to kill him, and take the Tetsusaiga'

'Again? We all know you can't touch it so get over it'

'You dare patronize me, human?'

'Ya I do'

Kagome held her ground. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he turned around, his long silver hair flowing with his movements. Before I could stop myself I blurted out.

'Sesshoumaru, wait'

Myoga gulped and squeaked. He slowly turned around to look at me.

'What do you want, pathetic mortal?'

I didn't know what to say, my great (eight times over) grandfather just called me a pathetic mortal.

'Well, I don't really know what to say'

'Stop wasting my time then'

'I'm your great (eight times over) grandson'

He stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned and stared at me. He walked up to me and I gulped. He lent in and I thought he was going to kiss me, but he figured out he was smelling me.

'Hmm, I can see that you have some of my blood in your veins'

He turned around and walked towards the forest again. He stopped.

'Come with me if you desire'

He took a few more steps. Something within me pulled feet out of the ground. I slowly walked towards him.

'Ethan wait'

'No, Robin, I want to go, this'll be better for me, I'll see you'

I stopped him in mid-sentence. I walked up behind Sesshoumaru and he kept on walking. I followed. We disappeared into the shadows.


	6. Well of Bone and Wood chapter 6

Chapter 6

"…w...wait" I said watching Ethan walk out of my site I walk over to a tree and jumped up on to a branch. O man how I long to be back home in my bed or even just back in my time with Ethan

"Jerk!" I yelled taking off the rest of the tree's top

"Robin are you ok" Kagome asked me I didn't reply to her I just jumped off the tree branch and walk off I did not feeling like talking right now. I had been walking for a few hours when I sit down on the ground thinking about all I had been thou I just hoped that Ethan was ok with that Sesshoumaru guy I fell a sleep on an old tree when I awoke the sun was high in the sky I look up the sky was nice and blue I took a sigh and got up its funny how when you have to go the school its like you have no energy and when you have no where to go you can just get up some thing will never change for me I grasped a long stick off the grounded and swung it above me head for awhile then I tossed it aside after a wheel I sat down

"man am I need something to eat " I said looking down at my belly I just sat down for a wheel till I heard a yell to my left I ran right out in to the middle of a road and I saw a huge demon running after a women once agene my instincts kick in. I yelled

"_Claw of exorcising steel_" the demon fell to peaces man I will never be able to get use to the whole Demonic power thing the woman was long gone but what ever she had she had dropped it on the grounded I walk over to it and opened it up and pulled out some rice ball

"Yummy" I said sitting down

"Wow that smells good to me" I said I pulled out some rice balls never was one for rice balls but I wanted something to eat

"Guess now I should go back now" I said looking around not sure witch way to go

"O grate I don't know witch way to go….ah shit" I said in a prolong tone I sat down on my ass trying to find out which way to go after awhile I got up and griped a stick in my hand and broke it agents a tree I had forgotten about my new Demonic power's I began to walk back to where I thought I came thou. After walking for a wheel I fell down thing to my self that I was going to die in here just then I began to sniff the air

"Hey I recognized am not going to die out here" I yelled happily jumping out to my feat and running back in to the village

"there you are she said you know you can't just go running off like that this isn't the city there are demons out there it not safe for some one like you to go running off like that I know that you miss Ethan but you just can't run away when you don't like the way thing's go you have to get thou them" Kagome said in a kind voice

"yes you have only been here a short time it might not be the best thing for you to go running off on be your self like that" Miroku said to me for the next few days I just when around the village and got to know then a bit more but for most of the time I did not want to talk a lot I just hoped that Ethan was ok I didn't really think about what will happen when we have to go back to are time I knew that it will happen I just block it out of my mind at one point I took Kagome's bow and arrows and I fired then off at a tree Kagome was not to happy when she found me shooting with them by then I was feeling a bit beater but still not wanting to fight with her I just said sorry to her I guess she saw that I was sad because that day she taught me how to shoot I mean I had a bit of practice before then but not much.

It had been three day since Inuyasha had asked Totosai to make a sword and now he had retuned for the sword

"Totosai, you in here" Inuyasha called

"Ah Inuyasha are you back for the sword I just finished it. It is a great sword some of my finest work yet it's even a mach for your sword" he said with pried in his voice

"Thanks Totosai" Inuyasha said as he walked out and began to jump down the side of the mountain when he hit the base he stared to run as fast back to the group

"Hey Kagome?" I called to her

"Yes Robin" she replied

"Do you know where Inuyasha when off to like that?" I asked her

"No why?" she asked back

"No reason I as just wondering des he often goes off like that" I asked laying down beside her"

"Some times but I wound not be to concerned about him he can take care of him self out there" she said looking off at the woods

"It sure is nice out here" I said in a sleepily tone roiling over on to my right said facing away for Kagome

"Yeah it does get so nice and quiet out here…" I never heard the rest for I fell a sleep under the sun that day some thing I have wanted to do for a long time but how I awoke was not as nice as that Shippo was jumping on my back "wake up come on your harder wake up then Inuyasha come on where under attack by an demon" he was jumping on my back yelling in my ear.

"What what! I yelled at him sitting up just then I saw a huge demon

"Holy crap" I said my eye's opening up all the way

"Man the thing that when after me in the forest was nothing to this one" I said I got up and ran at the thing I jumped up

"_Claw of exorcising steel_" I yelled it left three mark's on the demon's arm it looked at me and then hit me back with the back of it hand I hit the ground and got back up fast I saw an arrows go flying in to it's face I took this as my time to make my move and ran back at the demon I jumped up off a tall tree at it's face

"_Claw of exorcising steel_" I yelled once more I put my claws in to the demon's body and let then rip his skin off wheel I slid down back to the ground when I hit the ground I jumped back and I saw Sango's big boomerang go flying in to the demon just after that I ran around to where the other's where just to see Miroku suck up the demon's in to his wind tunnel

"Why did you just do that before" I said to him

"Simple Naraku poisonous insects where here I can not use my wind tunnel when they are around" he said

"O ok got it" I said looking down at my watch

"Man I forgot my watch was on" I hit the light button 2:56 it blink

"Wheel good morning even one" I said they just looked back at me

"Not funny Robin not even a bit" Kagome said in a dry voice

"Very wheel hey where can I get a shower or at lest a bath" I said trying to get the blood of off my

"Because this is the strongest smelling blood I have even smelled" I said putting my hand up to my nose to try to block the smell

"Yeah it comes with have that smelling power of yours all blood will smell like that now" Sango said

"O grate wheels then can I pls go get this stuff off of me now?" I asked

Splash went the water as I hit it

"O crap cold" I yelled as I hit the water

"Get use to it the water is not to warm at 4 in the morning" Kagome yelled with here back to me

"Fine" I yelled diving under the water I sated down to long because I come gasping back up for air I found a towel on a rack beside at that point I realized my clothes where gone

"Hey where the hell did my clothes go" I said

"Heeyyy! Has any one seen my clothes?" I yelled

"I took then to go wash them" Kagome yelled back at me

"Wheel that's just grate what am I to where for now" I yelled back

"Is your towel on you" she yelled getting closer

"Yeah why"

"Don't say it" I said with a long face because I was wherein a kimono

"O come on you look grate in it" Sango said laughing I rolled my eyes as I walk off

"Call me when my clothes are dry"

"O come on don't be like that" Miroku

"Robin! You clothes are done" Kagome

"You don't have to yell am right behind you" I said

"O wheel here's your clothes" she said handing me my clothes

'Thanks" I said as I walked off I drop the kimono and pulled on my clothing

"Good to be back in my good old clothing" I said as I walk off after about 45 minutes I saw Ethan walking thou the woods

(Readers note me (Robin) and Ethan will still be writing for our own characters)

"Hey Ethan!" I yelled

I looked around. Robin's voice reached my ears. I looked around to see him running towards me.

'Robin what are you doing?'

"what are you doing away from mister I want to take you way" I said in a bad mouth tone

'He's just gone to get something from an old contact, he was gone for a few days, so I decided to take a walk'

I said, my voice was hinted with coldness.

"O grate now your starting to sound like him" I said a little anger that my once best friend and me where now at each other throat.

'Well, least my great grandfather doesn't get a hemorrhoid at the sound of a jewel shard'

"Hey don't change the subject this is about you and me how could you leave me like that you jerk" I said keeping my voice steady.

'Well, I'm sure you'd leave if you're great grandfather came to see you'

I snapped back, I had my arms folded tightly across my chest.

"Hey wheel at lest my grandfather isn't an amputee" I said right back at him.

My eyes narrowed and I turned around and stalked off.

"Fine just run then but you can walk away from me" I yelled after him I watch him walk off till he was out of my site

"You can't run…Because you're my best friend and I need you" I said as I began to cry trying to keep back my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I can't say that that last comment didn't hurt, but what hurt worse what the fight. I walked into the shadows. I walked towards the smell of Rin and Jaken. I reached them in a few hours. But Sesshoumaru was with them.

'You're back; Rin told me you went for a walk'

'Yes'

'I have a gift for you'

He held up his arm and he held a suit a lot like his. I took it and looked at it.

'Wow'

It was made of a soft white material and it had a furry tail thing on the left shoulder and an armor plate bar across the chest and hanging across my right arm. I walked a little ways into the trees and changed into it. I walked back towards them and came across the group again.

'Hmm, you like good'

'Ya, great new look Lord Ethan'

Rin smiled happily. I smiled happily. I looked exactly like Sesshoumaru, except that my fur tail was on the other side, and the armor was on my right shoulder.

'Wow, is that why you left?'

'Yes, I went to go and get a suit for you'

'How come you have two swords?'

'This one' He held the handle of the sword that had the sheath 'is totally useless, it doesn't cut, but heals'

'Wow that would be useful in these warring states'

'Someone like me would have no use for a sword like this'

'Interesting'

I said quietly. Something willed me to reach for the sword handle. As my hand got closer the sword started to shake. Sesshoumaru looked at it as it trembled violently. It slid forward slightly, showing some of the blade. My hand almost touched it and the blade pulsed. My hand grasped the handle and I pulsed with the sword. I pulled it out of the sheath and held it. I spun around and slashed downwards. A blue light trail shot towards Sesshoumaru. It hit him across the chest and the light trail surged over his armor. The light faded and I stared at him.

'Sorry'

'Don't worry about it'

'You can have your sword back'

I held out the sword for him to take it. But he didn't. Suddenly you could hear a cracking. It sounded like bones. I looked at Sesshoumaru's left sleeve. Slowly a white bone was twisting downwards. It spread into fingers and then it stopped. Then the flesh appeared in a red line that moved down the bone. It stopped at his finger nails. His finger nails grew and sharpened in one second. He looked at his arm and held it up.

'This is my arm; you revived it using the Tensaiga'

He thought for a second.

'I'll be back in a few days'

He turned around and walked back into the forest.

'You can't leave us here again'

He didn't answer, he just kept on walking. I waited with Jaken, Rin and (What is the dragon called? with the two heads) we waited a few days.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the mountains. He started the climb up the Totosai. He reached Totosais's house and said.

'Totosai'

He looked over and shouted in fright.

'I told you Sesshoumaru, I'm not making you a sword'

'You fool, this time it isn't for me, make me a sword, do it in three days and your life will be spared'

Sesshoumaru reached up into his mouth and pulled out the left fang. He threw it onto Totosais's block. He turned around and started to walk back out of the cave. He waited a few days before going back to Totosai.

'Totosai'

He stood at the mouth of the demon skeleton.

'Alright Sesshoumaru, I have your sword'

Sesshoumaru picked it up and swung it around.

'It's a good sword, now I have work to do'

'Making another sword?'

'Maybe'

'Who is it for?'

'My costumers are none of your concern'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and placed the sword on his right hip, in his sash. He walked back out of the cave and then into the forest. He was walking kind of slowly, thinking that I could protect Rin on my own. He kept walking through the trees when he came across Robin.

'What have you done with Ethan?'

'Nothing, he's fine'

'You ate him, didn't you?'

'I told you he's fine'

'I'm not buying that, come on'

He leapt at Sesshoumaru and slashed downwards with his claws. Sesshoumarudodged the attack and then said.

'I don't want to waist my time, but if you get in my way I'll be forced to kill you'

'Oh no you don't, I'll avenge my friend, I'm not going to become Kibble's-N-Bits'

He started running at Sesshoumaru and he just leapt out of the way again.

'Afraid to fight me? Or are you to full from Spicy Ethan'

Sesshoumaru landed on the ground and started walking past Robin, who was panting. While he passed Robin he just tapped Robin on the square of his back. He walked back into the shadows of the trees and started following our scent. Rin was walking a little ways away, picking flowers. I kept an eye on her, but I let her walk freely. She picked up a red wild flower and looked up. A large monkey demon was running towards her, fangs bared. I spun around and sent my whip flying through the air. It hit the monkey is the side of the neck and it flew off course and missed Rin by a few inches. The ape hit a tree and slowly got up again. I lowered my hand and I said.

'Rin, leave your flowers, you get them when I'm done, go hide'

'Right, Lord Ethan'

She left her pile of different colored flowers on the grass and then ran into the trees. The ape jumped at me. I leapt into the air and rammed my hand on its chest. My whole hand shone with a sickly green light. My hand shot towards the ground the venom gas shot out of my hand then the baboon was gone. I stood up and I saw a rustle in the bushes.

'It's alright Rin, you can get your flowers now'

She crawled out of the bush and scooped up her flowers and held them out for me.

'Thank you'

I took them and then took her hand and lead her back to Aun Oon. Soon the bushes rustled and a shadow came out of the bushes.

'Lord Ethan'

I looked over, it was a white baboon.

'Can I help you?'

I said coolly.

'I have something for you'

He held out a sword.

'Take this sword; it shall prove your worth to destroy Inuyasha'

'Destroy him?'

'Yes, if you destroy him, I'll give you all the shard of the Shikon Jewel that I possess'

Rin looked at me.

'No, I won't destroy Inuyasha'

Just then Jaken came out from the trees. He growled and said.

'Naraku, what do you want'

'Naraku?'

I remembered that Kagome had told me about a Naraku when everyone was sleeping one evening in Kaeda's hut. I held up my hand and I slashed off Naraku's head. A large flash of light flew up from his shoulder and then the white baboon fur fell to the ground, and lay motionless.

'Damn it, he's gone'

I left the fur on the ground and then walked back to Rin.

'Lord Sesshoumaru should be coming back soon'

Just then another rustle in the bushes caught my gaze. Lord Sesshoumaru walked back into the clearing.

'Lord Sesshoumaru, you're back'

Jaken squealed happily, and annoyingly.

'Lord Sesshoumaru, I hope your trip was successful'

Rin said.

'Lord Sesshoumaru-' I started 'It would be wise to leave, for I just had an encounter with the demon, Naraku, Jaken says you know him?'

'Let's just say we've crossed paths'

I nodded.

'We'll leave in just a minute, all those who want to live climb on Aun Oon'

We all sat on the Dragons and he soared into the air. Sesshoumaru pulled out the sword and said.

'Ethan, here is a sword I had made, if you can pull it out, then it is yours, if not, you are not worthy enough to be my apprentice'

He threw the sword at the ground. He took of one of the Dragons steel mussels and then it shot a lightning bolt at the handle. It hit the hilt and then a huge circle of grass was blown away.

'Now, pull out this sword and you may keep it, but fail to pull it out, and you will die'

I soared off the demon's back and landed just on the rim of dirt, the blast had blown a crater in the ground. I looked at the magnificent demon blade that was in the ground. Lightning surged around the bottom every minute or so. I walked down to it. I slowly reached out my hand to grab it. As soon as my hand touched the handle lightning spread around my hand and started to electrocute me. I pulled as hard as I could, but the sword wouldn't budge. I pulled harder and the sword moved, just an inch. I pulled on last time and the sword flew out of the ground. It shone and electricity surged around it. I lowered it, it was incredibly light. The light slowly faded into the blade and I tucked it into my sash.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minuets the tears stop.

I walked back to where the others where I couldn't pick up there sent. I walked out of the trees to see Shippo by himself I kicked a rock that was before me it bounced off in to the woods

"Hey Shippo where are the others?" I asked him as I walked towards him and looked around. I still felt bad after that fight with Ethan but I didn't show it I didn't think this was I good time to show it

"I don't know they went to see Kagome off she's heading back to go get some stuff from her time." He said

"Hey maybe you should go back with her." Shippo said looking up at me as he spun one of his tops

"You could help her bring more stuff back" he said with his happy child's voice

"Thanks" I said walking off to the well I got there just as Kagome was going down the well

"Hold up" I yelled coming in to plan site I stumbled over a Brach I regained my balance

"Kagome I want to head back with you" I said running up to the top of the well and looking over I put my hands on the tip of the well's rime looking down but Kagome was gone. I peered down in to the seeming less never ending hole. That seemed to devourer all light

"Are you planning to go back?" Miroku asked

"Hu yeah I need to tell Kagome's mom what has happed." I said my voice uneasy about talking about what had happed

"Good luck with that losing ones friend is never any easy this to tell. He said

"Thanks but don't talk like he is dead am sure I will find a way to bring him back wheel see you later" and with that I jumped in after Kagome I hit my back on the wall it cut a hole in my clothing. When I came out the other side I just forgot about the hole. I saw Kagome at the top just pulling her self over.

"Hey" I yelled at her she looked back at me she must have been surprised you could tell by the tone in her voice and the look on her face

"Robin how did you get here?" she said what a nice way to say hi I thought that in my head but thought that my remarks would not be liked and so I kept then to my self

"Wheel I went down the well behind you" I said

"but no one but Inuyasha and I can come thou the wheel….o but you have a shard of the Shikon jewel imbedded in your hand so that's why you you can thou the wheel" she said her voice hinted with confusion then at the end becoming more usual as she but to gather what happened. I pulled my self up behind her I lifted my self up and over but when I pulled my self over but missed the edge so I fell over and hit the ground. I pushed myself off the ground then walked out. Side kagome walked up behind me.

"Come on what's wrong" she asked almost with a motherly tone

"Wheel…" I paused for sec then went on "wheel its just that Ethan's not here and am not sure what to say" I said to her in a quiet voice and looking down at the ground.

"O yeah I guess that would be a problem for you" she said as she placed her hand on my right shoulder I looked up at her

"Thanks grandma" I said in a taunting tone she tighten her grip on me

"Ow ow kagome that's painful" I said twitching in pain my head slowly become close to her hand

"That's the point" she said

"Ok, I'm sorry now just let go before you brake it "I said. My voice just about pleading her grip on me let go we entered the house

"Kagome your back" said miss. Higurashi with a smile on here face and a Joyce tone to her voice. Just then she saw me standing in the door way

"Robin where have you been all this time" she said in a tone that was unfamiliar to me. Kagome sat down and I followed after her. I told Miss. Higurashi of what happed since Ethan and I had gone down the well

"Wheel then it seen that you've had quite some time wheel you where goon. "She said folding her arms

"But what about Ethan He's can't stay there forever when this is over you two will have to go back to your homes The Forget's will not be to happy that there son is not coming home." she said taking on a mother's tone.

"Yeah I know but I can't make him come back. I can't even find him" I said

"Wheel we'll have to think about this some other day it's just about dinner time you must be hungry." She said

"Yeah I am kind of hungry" just as I said that Grandpa entered holding large bags

"mmmmmmm that smells good

"Am back" he said

"O Robin you're back but where's Ethan?" he asked I once more retold my story of what had happened wheel I was in the feudal era

"Ah your mom have been calling a lot looking for you" He said

"Wheel what did you tell her?" I asked

"You see I have had to make up a lot of reasons why Kagome was away from school." He then told me all of the reasons that he had told my mom.

"You told her I went thought all that you make me look as sick a as dog instead of tell the truth you didn't have a clue to where I was" I said my voice hinted with a bit of loss temper

"Wheel I also had to tell Kagome's friends that" he said I looked at him he some how could keep his tone even if people where just about yelling at him

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled

"I had to tell them something" he snapped back wheel then so much for keeping you tone no matter I thought to my self. Nothing happened after that we had pizza for dinner I was thinking by my self in my room when Boyou came in and jumped up on the bed and layer down beside me.

"Hey Boyou" I said in a warm tone wheel petting the cats head I once more thought over what had happed it was going agents everything I know am a man that like to know to know what's out there why it's out there and how des it work. But ever thing I went throe goes once more agents all I know. I like what has happed I never felt like I belong to this world the only thing that was any good what the fact that I had my friend Ethan being the best…that last thought throe my in to thought and memory of Ethan and made me think about what happed to us. Boyou rolled over showing his soft underbelly I rubbed it for a few minutes listing to Boyou purring. After a few more minutes Boyou got up stretched and hopped up on to my lap. And then laid back down this time on his side he pushed him self up in to my stomach. I rub Boyou's belly and listen to him purr I went back to think about what had happed I counted how long till we had to go back to Canada it was 3 days till I had to go. I only hopped that I could have Ethan coming back with me. Kagome walked by with a towel over her arm

"Hey" she said walking up

"It look's like Boyou likes you" She said with her sweet tone of voice

"Yeah we took to one another fast you know I was playing with Boyou when he went down the well. Ethan and I went after him but I guess with out a jewel shard he couldn't go thought to the other side" I said

"Yeah…you know it's funny because if it wasn't for Boyou doing that to me I wouldn't have go thought to the other side as wheel

"Did you have all this planed out" I said to Boyou with my joking tone as I rubbed his ear

"Wheel am off to take a shower" Kagome said

"Yeah I had mine before" I said I stop petting Boyou. When I did that he pushed his head in to me.

"Is that your way of telling me you want me not to stop" I said with a laugh. I begin once more to pet him I went on for a wheel petting him. And talking to him now and then he got off me when Kagome walked by and said good night. I soon fell a sleep after that.

The next day Miss. Higurashi went and got some supplies when she came back she said it was that she had not done the shopping and when ever Kagome goes back she takes stuff like food her books etc… back with her. After that we had breakfast. After we eat I went over to well Kagome had gone to the bathroom for a minute. I walked over to edge of the well and sat down on it the wood sound like it would brake with my me on it after a few minutes Kagome came up behind me

"You ready to go?" she asked but caught me off guard I jumped down the well

"Wheel then I guess you ready" she said as she slip over the well's edge I reappear on the other side. Just then Kagome appear

"ah" I leaped back smashing my back in to the wells wall

"What What happed?" Kagome asked looking at me she saw that I had hit my back agents the wall

"Are you ok?" she asked

"You scared the hell out of me you just popped out of nowhere!" I said but at the same time I smashed my hands down right in to the wall leveling dents where my hands had been

"Are you to ok down there" came a voice from above at the top of the well just then Sango's head popped in to sight

"Yeah where fine" I yelled back Kagome and I then quick made are way out of the well.

I spotted Inuyasha leaned up agents a tree I walked over to him

"So where do you go off to before?" I asked wheel I leaned up on the other side of the tree

"I went and got you this" he reached his hand down to pull of I sword that I had not spotted before

"This kid is yours" he said handing it over to me I pulled it out of it sheathe. The sword caught my reflection in I put it back in it sheathe

"Thanks Inuyasha this means a lot to me" I said

"Yeah yeah just don't get sappy on me

"Ok so what's my sword called?" I asked

'Umm, I didn't ask Totosai for a name'

'What?'

'Sorry, slipped my mind'

'Slipped your mind? I'm supposed to walk around with No Named sword'

I shouted furiously. Inuyasha cowered in my rage, he looked like Kagome was about to say "sit" suddenly he regained his composure and stood up straight.

'I'm sorry your majesty I don't pay attention to detail'

'You march your ass back to Totosai and get my sword a name'

We glared at each.

'Fine, it's called Tetsusaigan'

He turned around and stalked off in a huff. I placed a hand on my sword and looked up to the sky, the wind rustling my hair a little.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We turned around to leave when a strange wind picked up around my nose. I turned around to see a few wolf demons running at me. I placed a hand on my sword and suddenly I heard sounds of heavy breathing. My grip tightened. Suddenly two demons came out of the tree.

'Hey, wolves, don't run off like that'

They looked up at me.

'You look like Sesshoumaru'

'Uh oh'

They started to run away until a huge whirlwind came flying towards me. I suddenly picked up the sweet scent of Kagome. The whirlwind stopped to show a man. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him.

'Why do you smell of Kagome?'

'Because she's my fiancée, not that it's any of your business though'

'When it comes to my friends, I make it my business'

'Humph, how do you know her?'

'That's none of your damned business, tell me who you are'

'Gees, you sound like the mutt face'

'Shut up and fight me'

I pulled out my sword. A gust of wind picked up and I was lifted off my feet. I didn't seem to be aware of the fact that I was floating just enough so my feet didn't touch the ground, even if I pointed them downwards.

'You think you can beat me?'

'I wouldn't underestimate my power'

I swung my sword and a lightning blade flew from it. The demon jumped over it and it flew towards the other two demons. They screamed and rand around in circles until they ducked just in time for it to fly over their heads. It hit the ground and created a huge deep line.

'Who are you?'

'That's none of your damned business'

_Why does he throw blades like Kagura? _

'You look like Sesshoumaru'

'So I've heard'

I swung my sword again and two blades flew out and towards the demon. He jumped out of the way and landed on both feet.

'Who the hell are you?

'I do believe I asked you first'

'I'm Kouga the leader of the wolf demon tribe'

'You look kinda stupid to be a leader'

'Hey, shut up'

I smirked.

'Not so quick on the uptake are you?

He growled.

'Don't blow an ass vein, those things can really hurt'

He leapt at me. The force of his jump left a spot of upturned earth on the ground. He came from above and came flying down at me. I leapt to the side and swung my sword again. A blade sliced his leg and a sparkling jewel fell out.

'A Jewel shard'

I bent down and picked it up.

'Give that back, that's mine'

'An idiot such as yourself shouldn't hold something of such great value, don't worry though, I'll take good care of it'

I turned around and started to walk away.

'Come back here and fight me, you filthy dog'

He had struck a nerve. I swung around while swinging my sword. A blade flew through the air and cut a line on the ground right beside Kouga's head.

'I have spared your life, just be thankful I didn't take more than the jewel shard'

'Ethan, leave the dying wolf and come on'

I turned around and slipped my sword in the sash again. I walk over to Sesshoumaru with my powerful and elegant strut, which I learned from Sesshoumaru. We started walking away, leaving Kouga to his henchmen, who were helping him limp away. Sesshoumaru was silently impresses with the power of the sword. When I caught up to him he turned around and we slunk away, Rin and Jaken following behind us. We stopped a mile and a half away and rested under the stars. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and appeared to be sleeping. Soon the fire that Jaken started had fallen to ambers in the black logs. My eyes flickered open and I looked around at my sleeping friends. I stood up straight, my back slightly sore from leaning on the rock, I made a note to next time lay on my fur tail. I slowly walked out into the trees, and under the cover of darkness. It was early morning when I reached where I was going. Shippo was nestled up against Kagome as they both slept. Miroku was sleeping sitting up and Sango was lying down a beautiful quilt was covering her. I stood there for five minutes before they woke up.

'Ethan, you're here, is everything okay?'

'Everything is fine, I wanted to give you something'

'What is it?'

I knelt down beside her and reached into my Hakama and pulled out a jewel shard.

'A jewel shard? Where'd you get it, what about the one in your hand?'

'I've still got that one, this one I got from a stupid wolf demon'

'Did you say wolf demon?'

'Yea why?'

'Did he tell you his name?'

'Kouga? Kagura, was it?'

'Kouga! You didn't kill him did you?'

'Unfortunately no, how do you two know each other?'

'It's a long story full of jealousy and sit commands'

'I take it that the story involves Inuyasha?'

'Oh yea, Inuyasha and Kouga are constantly battling over me, it's kind of annoying really'

'And every time they start to fight you say sit right?'

'Yes'

'Oh brother, what a couple of idiots'

'Tell me about it'

I stood up.

'Are you leaving already?'

'I must, Sesshoumaru will leave without me'

'If you stayed a little longer Robin will be back'

I bowed my head and looked away.

'I think it's best if he doesn't know I was here, okay?'

She looked down and made a sad noise and said.

'Okay, we'll keep it quiet'

'Thank you, I shall return'

I stood up and turned on my heel and strode off into the trees.

Sesshoumaru and Rin woke up from their rest and looked around.

'Where's Lord Ethan?'

'It's okay, he'll catch up'

They walked away, pulling on the reins of Ah Un. By the time I was nearing them I could smell blood, demon blood. I rushed towards the smell of the carcasses. I came up to the forest to see Sesshoumaru fighting off dozens of ogre demons. One of them shot an arrow at Rin. I flashed forwards, nothing more than a blur, and the arrow hit my armor, snapping in two. One ran up behind me and my hand shone green.

'_Toxic flower claws_'

It fell to the ground, melting apart. I reached over and pulled on my sword handle. An ogre came running at me and I swung my sword, a blade flying out at him and slicing him in half.

'_Dragon strike_'

I looked over to see a wave of blue light flying, and then over half the remaining ogres were dead. I swung my sword again and three blades flew out of it, slicing ogres until they hit the ground. There was another huge flash and the last ogres fell dead. I sheathed my sword and Lord Sesshoumaru looked over.

'Thank you, you've proven the swords strength'

'Is that really how strong the sword is'

Sesshoumaru didn't answer but turned on his heel and started to glide away.

'Of course it's not you fool, a sword forged from the fang on a demon as powerful as Lord Sesshoumaru's can only-'

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for Jaken's insufferable sucking up. We started to head towards the Oxen Tiger. The sun started to set on us, and the moon started to creep up into the sky, casting us in shadows and silvery moonlight. I looked up into the full moon, the man on the moon was laughing like a jolly old man, or Santa Clause, but I didn't say anything because they would think I'm crazy, which in my opinion they have every right to.

'Sesshoumaru, Ethan'

A voice said from the shadows. Suddenly I smelled something fowl, the smell of evil. A white baboon walked into the moonlight, his fur glowing like a silver object.

'Naraku'

I snarled.

'I have come to talk to you'

'What is in your small and pathetic brain this night Naraku?'

'The death of Inuyasha, I know where he is, I want you to take him out'

'Where is he?'

'He's south east of here, following my trail, take him or don't, it's your call'

He disappeared into the shadows.

'My Lord?'

'We will go to Inuyasha'

We turned around and walked south east. When we spotted them they were walking and talking to each other Sesshoumaru went first and pulled out Tolkijin.

'Inuyasha'

'Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?'

'I have come to destroy you'

He drew his sword and flew towards Sesshoumaru.

'Inuyasha!'

Robin pulled on Tetsusaigan and ran towards him. I leapt up into the rock and pulled out Tensetti. I swung it and a huge blade flew towards Robin, he jumped away just in time. It sliced the ground, cutting a huge scar into the earth. He looked up to see me standing there, holding Tensetti out in front of me, blade horizontal.

'Ethan'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I looked up at Ethan now I can't say that at the time where the closes of people but I still didn't think he would do that. But I guess I can see why I was going after his 8-times over grandfather. I looked to the left where Ethan blade hit and then to him.

"Not to bad but if you want to take me down it will take more then that"

"Fine but in the end you will end up like you grandfather dead" Ethan tone was as dead a tree in winter cold with no life at all but like that tree life comes back to it in spring and I hope the same thing happens to Ethan

"If I remember is it my grandfather who cut off you grandfather's arm" I can't say I liked talking to him like this is hurt me in the inside to have to be different sides but I guess it can't be help.

"No more talking now we settle this with are blades" he said in that same cold tone man I hated that

"Fine by me but don't think am going to go easy on you just because we where friends" I said I did me it I was going to go easy on him but I wasn't going to kill him ether. Ethan made the first move he came from above and brought his sword down on top on me I used my like a shield I repelled him

"Not bad but still not good" he said

"Oh just shut up will you!" I responded becoming a little pissed

"Remember to keep you cool" he said his voice still so cold…so far away

"I don't need you to tell me what to do" I said my voice still rising I swung at him he jumped back so I just missed him I jumped at him swinging my sword again. This time his used his sword as a shield and staved off my move. I just had time to recover when he came at me. He was faster but I was stronger, this was the way things have been since we meet back in grade 8, having the shikon shards did close the gap a bit but it was still there. We became locked a struggle trying to push the other one back, the grown breaking with swirling demonic aura. I started to push Ethan back but he darted to my right before he got pushed back more then a few steps. We now where side by side facing the opposite way of the other person.

"Still fast I see," I said

"Still strong I see," he said back to me

"Just like old times" I said remember how close we where before all this happened

"Yeah remember last summer when I was sleeping over and we went for a midnight walk?" he asked his tone reverting back to that of him not sesshoumaru

"Yeah and remember when we were in that parking lot having a pretend sword fight the with the mop and the stick" I said lost in the memory of what happened that day

"And when you pushed down on the mop it snapped in half and just like I can bend it back" his tone low, as it once was only moments before.

"And then I snapped it in half completely" I said

"Yeah good times good times" he said with a peace full tone but not a weird one like sesshoumaru. It was at this Pointe in time I remember something

"Um…Ethan" I said

"Yeah what?" he asked

"Do you know what day it is to day?" I asked him

"I think Sunday why?" he asked his tone becoming weary

"If am right are plane back to Nanaimo left on Friday" I said in a weird tone

"Son of a" he said and with out one more world we where off flying like the wind to get back to the well. We had changed back into the clothes we had brought with us, I had changed in to my blue pants with a red strip down the side and the NBA symbol right be low the right side pocket, and my linkin park t-shit it was black and then a gray rectangle on the center that looked like it had been painted on and the had dripped down then on top of the gray part was the worlds linkin park in the bottom left had Conor and the band members paint on they looked like they had come right out of a Scheck book. Ethan came out in his black pants and black shirt

"Well aren't we colorful today" I said mocking him

"Oh will you just shut up" he said in not an up set tone but… my train of thoughts was interrupted when Kagome and inuyasha came in soon followed by Sango and Miroku.

"What The big idea just leaving in the middle of the fight like that

!" Inuyasha said with his blunt tone

"We have to go" Ethan said grapping some of his stuff that he had taken with him.

"What do you mean you have to go?" Miroku asked

"Ethan and I missed are plane back" I said like Ethan not looking at them but packing what little we had with us, most of are stuff what back at Kagome's home

"Plane what's a plane?" Inuyasha asked with a funny look on his face

"Never mind we just missed are way back to are home's that all" as I spoke I finished packing, and swinging it back on to my back Ethan did the same.

"This sucks I will we didn't have to go back" I said kicking at the ground

"Yeah it sucks o well lets go" Ethan spoke well he walked there wasn't a lot of chatting on are way to the well. Once we got there we said are good byes to Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome where coming back thou the well with us. To see us off and say they're good byes.

"Well this is really it" Kagome said

"Yeah its been fun but me and Eth go to go" I replied

"It's been fun but now it over I wish we had stayed the hole summer next year we will have to book the hole summer so we can stay longer" Ethan spoke like his old self but I knew this was only temporally this would be back to us fighting with each other when we got home but for now we got along.

"Take care kids maybe will see you guys again some time" Inuyasha said

"Yeah count one it," I said

"Will be back in a year" Ethan said after we said our good byes we went inside to find miss Higurashi was on the phone and when she saw that we where there she said she would call her friend back and hung up. Grandpa and Souta came in.

"Who are you two?" Souta asked coming in

"My name is Robin Marasco and this is my friend Ethan forgot" I said my voice a bit louder then usually.

"Ah you're the two guys who where come to stay from Canada right?" he asked

"Yap that's right" Ethan said

"But now we have to leave that sucks because we like it here" Ethan said his voice calming down. We talked with Souta, Grandpa, Kagome and Inuyasha for a bit then miss Higurashi came in.

"Well boys good news I got you tickets back to Canada we lucked out and got the last ones o and we packed up your stuff for you"

"Thanks hold we who help you?" I asked

"O Souta and Grandpa" she said looking over at them

"Thank you all of you" Ethan said

"Ethan Robin hold you hands out for a minute will you" Inuyasha said

"Why?" Ethan asked

"Yeah why should we?" I said copying him

"Because I want to give you something" he said in a gruff tone

"Ok fine" I said in a weary tone Ethan and I both stuck are hands out and…

"Ow…" Ethan and let that out as the same time

"What did you do!"

"Am taking back the Sacred Jewel shards in your arms am not letting you kids run around you time with them"

"Fine be that way then" I said turning from him

"Ok come on let us have them back please" Ethan said putting on this big smile

"No" that all he said but in way that destroyed all hope for Ethan and I getting are shards back.

"Well you said you would give us something so what are you going to give us?" I asked

"You can keep what Sesshomaru and I gave you as a gift"

"Thanks" I said my voice hinted with sarcasm

"Brat" he said

"Boys it's time for you to go or will miss your plane" miss Higurashi said

"Ok Thanks" we said our good byes and but are stuff in the car. Once we got to the airport we and checked are bags we thank Miss Higurashi and said we would keep in touch. After she left Ethan and I stop being so nice to one an other. We sat far away from the other one. I not sure what I was going to do for the rest of summer it was just starting o well I know this much this has all ready been on hell of a summer and am looking forward to next year

The End?

_(well it's been fun and I can't believe its over well I would like to thank all of you who have read this even thou that rocky beginning this took about a year and a half to do. to eveyr one who read this thanks)_


End file.
